The present disclosure relates to virtualizing tangible interface objects.
A tangible user interface is a physical environment that a user can physically interact with to manipulate digital information. While the tangible user interface has opened up a new range of possibilities for interacting with digital information, significant challenges remain when implementing such an interface. For instance, existing tangible user interfaces generally require expensive, high-quality sensors to digitize user interactions with this environment, which results in systems incorporating these tangible user interfaces being too expensive for most consumers. In other cases, the solutions are complex and/or cumbersome to use and require constant re-configuration and/or maintenance.